The Tales Of The Group:Puppy Dog Pals
The Tales Of The Group:Puppy Dog Pals is a second generation spinoff (This page is owned by a Fandom User,don't change without my permission) EPISODES 1:Disagreements:In the first episode,we meet Bingo's group The Puppy Dog Pals.In this group there are:Gigi (Giselle) the singer pup,Daphne the headstrong pup with her owner Bloom from Winx Club,Hissy Bingo's kitty big sister,Maria the adventurous pup,Lila Bingo's sister-in-law,Annabell Bingo's wife\mate,Keia Bingo's sister-in-law,Cupcake,Rufus,Rolly Bingo's brother,Yasmin,Roxy,Rachel,Angel,Ruby,Huntress,Tuna,Toto,Bulworth,Dallie,Siski (Hissy and Tuna's daugther),Mayo (Maria and Toto's son),Kyla (Lila and Rolly's daugther),Abigail and Barbara (Annabelle and Bingo's daugthers),Kedi (Keia and Dallie's daugther),Quino (Cupcake and Rufus' son),Akira and Luna (Ruby and Bulworth's daugthers),Dayana (Daphne and Yasmin's mother),Mara and Maloo (Maria's parents),Lani and Russel (Lila,Ruby and Leo's parents)Leo,Jade,Jesy (Jade and Leo's daugther),Lenny (Jade and Leo's son),Anara and Kovu (Annabelle and Keia's parents),Zoe Bingo's sister,Shadow and Clover (Bingo,Rolly and Zoe's parents)The home has no food and even doesn't have treats,which leaves them no other option but to hunt human horses.Meanwhile,one of the group's pups,Abigail,goes exploring and sees a mysterious intruder. 2:Encounter:Abigail and Kedi go out exploring,despite being warned several times before.They see a stranger wandering around who leads to a dangerous encounter. 3:A Dangerous Evil Group:Molly and Emily reach their group's camp and we get to meet Camilo,the leader of Emily's group,Meanwhile,Kyla tries to hunt by herself which does not end well. 4:Half-Blood:A human invades the group's home.Afterwards,Bingo has an argumente with Maria. 5:Frost:Annabelle had it with Bingo and Maria.Rolly and Lila tell Abigail the story behind their group and Maria.Meanwhile,Camilo sends spies to the group. 6:Choice:The group arrives at their newest home.While Annabelle sights something strange,Bingo has to make a choice that could put his relationship with everyone at risk. 7:Force:Maria meets leader Camilo who wants information from her.Meanwhile,Annabelle has a dream of her past and she realizes something importante. 8:The First Battle:The two leaders finnally meet each other and the first battle is held.Meanwhile,Molly must choose which side she is fighting for. (Molly is Emily and Camilo's daugther) 9:Past Secrets:Camilo calls a group meeting to find out the traitor but it takes a dark turn.Meanwhile,Bingo and Annabelle tell the story of how everything came to be. 10:Nightmare:The group goes on a hunt but it is ruined by Kyla.Later,Bingo has a nightmare and Camilo has a talk with Emily. 11:Options:Annabelle asks Bingo about his nightmare.Meanwhile,Camilo wants Ludo for a special task and Kyla has future plans. 12:The Cougar and The Cat:Camilo and Ludo are attacked by cougars.Meanwhile,Maria is upset and her recklessness leads to Kyla finding out about her secret. 13:Bravery:Abigail convinces Kedi to go exploring the surrounding area instead.While Kedi is hesitant and wants to go back home,Abigail travels on until an accdent happens which leads the pups to a very bloody scene. 14:Regret:Abigail feels guilty about the accident.Bingo calls a meeting to discuss moving the group again.Meanwhile,Maria sneaks off to see her parents again but is confronted by Kyla.But they don't know someone is watching them. 15:Two Against The World:Bingo has another nightmare.Camilo has a flashback of his past and how he met Emily. 16:The Truth:Bingo decides to move again for the sake of their group.Meanwhile,Ludo stands up for Camilo's order which results in nothing good. 17:Climax:Bingo meets Camilo once again and the group learns what really happened between them. 18:Aftermath:Maria sees Bingo as a danger to their family.Meanwhile,Kyla is introduced to Camilo's group and exiled Maria reunites with her parents,Mara and Maloo. 19:Spies:Kyla comes upon a bloody scene.Abigail and Barbara watch Bingo and Rolly argue again.Meanwhile,Maria and her parents spy on Camilo's group and discover their true intentions that could lead to the group's downfall. 20:The Big Bad Cats:Bingo and Rolly have another argumente,a sudden danger attacks again.But this time,it's not Camilo which leads to Mario Bingo and Rolly's uncle being killed by the cougars and Bingo kills the cougars that killed his uncle. 21:Unite:After Emily's surprise attack,Maria wants to fight with her group against Camilo.Maria's parents and Bingo meet for the first time after Mario's death. 22:The Finale Battle:The final battle begins.Will Bingo defeat Camilo once and for all? 23:The Uprising:It has been 2 years since Bingo defeated Camilo.Now the leader of the Puppy Dog Pals needs to train his daugthers. 24:A New Start:Bingo and the group members must learn how to survive while being sought by Don-Don.One day,Barbara makes an interesting discovery that will change the group's life forever. 25:Shadows Of The Past:Bingo tells Barbara and Abigail the story of Camilo and how they were the winners of the finale battle.Meanwhile,Don-Don has a new enemy. 26:The Feral Enemies:The hunting trip doesn't go as planned for the group.Whisper has interesting news for her leader,Don-Don. 27:Curiosity Killed The Dog:Abigail,Barbara,Kedi,Kyla,Siski,Mayo,Quino,Akira,Luna and Jesy become too curious and Lenny's recklessness could cost them their lives. 28:Reunion:Kyla meets her savior.Bingo and Annabelle set out to look for their youngest daugther,but run into some unpleasant figures. 29:Annabelle:Bingo tells Lenny all about Annabelle.Meanwhile,Barbara learns the truth about their group.Don-Don plans to take advantage of the Puppy Dog Pals' situation and Kyla has a haunting dream. 30:No Welcome Home:Lenny meets Don-Don,but their reunion doesn't turn out as planned. 31:Rise:Abigail,Barbara,Kedi,Kyla,Siski,Mayo,Quino,Akira,Luna,Jesy and Lenny manage to take down their first deer.Don-Don keeps looking for Camilo while Lenny finds out that he has bad anger problems. 32:Goodbye:Don-Don finds their group.Wilson warns Kyla about an ambush and Cari (Bloom from Winx Club's mentor) dies. 33:Another Battle:Annabelle is sad for Bloom's mentor.Kyla recalls Wilson's warning and Bingo is still working on attack plans. 34:Divided:The group splits into two after finding out that Don-Don has captured Bingo.Meanwhile,Kyla decides to take matter into her own paws and find out about Camilo. 35:Divided 2:Bingo becomes desperate and fueled by this,decides to something irrational.Lenny tries to convence Bloom to go rescue Bingo,which she says no. 36:Traitor:Don-Don arrives back at the Feral Dog Kingdom.Whisper is angry at Don-Don while Wilson delievers Kyla an importante message. 37:The Punishment:Bloom refuses to form a plan to save Bingo.Whisper is forced to face the consquences of her actions while Wilson realises where his loyalties lie. 38:Escape:Annabelle has a bad feeling about the plan.Wilson,Bingo and Whisper try to escape Don-Don's group (Whisper and Wilson are Don-Don and Wanda's son and daugther but they are good not antagonists),but an unexpected obstacle stands in their way.Barbara has a talk with Kyla before the big day. 39:Big Day:Bingo,Wilson and Whisper are still on the run from Don-Don's friends.Meanwhile,Annabelle,Rolly and the rest of the Puppy Dog Pals have to face Don-Don. 40:The Memory:Don-Don is shocked to her that his favorite pup,Wilson betrayed him,and that Bingo and Whisper have escaped.Kyla learns about her group's fate. 41:King Of The Forest:Lila tells everyone of his past.Later,Rolly and Bingo go on a patrol but suddenly run into Don-Don and another,even bigger threat. 42:Duel:Kyla finds out that Rolly's uncle Mario died a long time ago,but her grieving is cut short when tensions within her family rise to a dangerous point. 43:Moving On:The Puppy Dog Pals begin to prepare for the war against the Feral Dogs.Wilson and Whisper enter in the puppy dog pals.Kyla is scared of the nearing battle. 44:Change Of Heart:The battle draws near.Don-Don realises that his territory must expand if his group wants to survive.Rolly has a change of heart. 45:Danger Strikes:As Bingo,Annabelle,Rolly,Lila and the rest prepare for war,it becomes clear they are not the only ones with a plan. 46:Blazing Fear:Annabelle,Bingo and the rest of the Puppy Dog Pals join Wilson and Whisper in order to defeat the Feral Dogs once and for all. 47:Bound By Blood:As the battle rages on,Kyla comes to an importante realisation,and when the battle ends they live happy ever after.Category:Shows